Winter Antics
by Kebchii
Summary: Little winter moments with Risa laughing and Satoshi being Satoshi.


**'heRsheys says:** Because it has been a while since I wrote for these two, I decided to do it now while I have free time. Also, I'm seriously thinking of dropping Publisher Lessons. I feel really irresponsible for it. I am sorry!

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own D. N. Angel. If I did, little SatoRisa babies would be running amok in the manga by now.

* * *

i. Instant vapor

Satoshi Hiwatari silently followed as the brunette excitedly grabbed a bowl with hot water and ran out of the house.

Risa halted at the balcony and looked over her shoulder with a grin. "Are you ready, Satoshi?"

The young man sighed and pocketed his fists to fight against the cold. "You've been doing this every single day, Risa."

"And it doesn't make it any less fun," she countered good naturedly and started counting from one to three. On three, she threw the hot water into the air and it instantly turned into puffs of snow. Risa laughed, obviously delighted at the occurrence.

As she went inside to get another bowl of hot water, her boyfriend spoke.

"I don't understand why you think this is funny. All I know is that our neighbors aren't talking to us anymore."

ii. Forecast

A fine eyebrow twitched as the voices from the television got louder. The young man got frustrated when he realized he had been reading the same sentence again and again.

"Risa, can you please lower down the volume?"

Risa perked up and turned to him. "But I'm still waiting for the weather forecast," she whined and turned her attention back to the appliance. "I wanna know if it's gonna snow tonight."

Satoshi stood and walked to the window to draw the blinds and show her otherwise. He had learned over the years of being together that the woman will not believe anything unless there was hard evidence.

"It may snow but it won't. Just look outside -oh, wait." Satoshi paused as a single snowflake drifted outside. "Nevermind. You're right. What's my penance?"

Laughing, Risa tried to think of something. "I got it," she smiled while the man merely stared at her. "Throw boiling water into the air!"

iii. Hot

Satoshi turned the heater on after reading the text Risa sent him - said she was on her way home. The winter nights were getting colder and he'd be sleeping on the couch, all alone and cold, if the house wasn't warm enough when she got back.

Hearing the click of the door, Satoshi turned to greet his partner.

"Welcome ho-"

"-um, excuse me. I'm sorry for suddenly barging in."

The blue-haired genius kept his mouth shut as he watched his girlfriend enter the house with uncertainty. He wondered what kind of gimmick she had in mind for today.

Risa stood awkwardly as she spoke, "My car broke down on this mountain pass but thankfully I found this remote shelter-"

"-this isn't exactly a remote place. We have neighbors."

"-where I can drink something hot..." Risa ignored his last statement and continued her acting. She gauged him from head to toe then mischievously looked at him in the eye. "…but holy mackerel, the owner is even hotter."

Satoshi crossed his arms over his chest and shifted his weight to his other leg. "Are you done?"

Already expecting his no-nonsense comment, Risa laughed and made her way to him and slipped her around his waist. "Yep!"

iv. Snow

Clutching her stomach, Risa laughed uncontrollably. In front her, Satoshi bent down and picked up his glasses.

The bluenette frowned as he shook off the snow that stuck to his glasses. "How can you hit me square in the face and break my glasses with a snowball?"

"I know, right?" Risa giggled and walked towards the tall bluenette. Taking his free hand, she dragged him towards the car. "Come on, let's get that fixed up before we head over to Riku and Niwa-kun's house."

v. Slip

Risa Harada pushed the front door of her new apartment building to venture to the cold outside world. The winter air hit her and even though her coat was thick enough, she rubbed her arms to keep herself warm.

Her doe-like eyes scanned the cursed icy pavement. She loved the Christmas holidays. The only thing she hated was the doom she always took whenever she had to step on frosted surfaces.

Tentatively, she stepped on it and lo and behold, her foot slipped. She yelped and was already expecting the pain that would course through her starting from her butt.

It never came though. Instead, she felt strong hands grip her forearms and steadied her. When she was back on her own two feet, Risa turned, her mouth already open to voice out her gratitude.

She came face to face with a man whose hair was unusually blue with matching eyes that seemed to pierce through her soul. It took her a moment to realize she was gaping at him. Gathering up her wits, she awkwardly smiled and thanked the guy. She mentally noted that the man was her handsome neighbor who rarely spoke.

The guy nodded, his features indifferent. "It's a good thing I caught you this time."

"This time?"

He smirked. "You've been slipping on this icy pavement every morning." He watched as her expression turned to shock with a side of embarrassment. Probably because she realized how true it was and asked how he knew about it. "I just happen to look outside the window at the wrong time."

Embarrassed beyond belief, Risa could only apologize for her clumsiness.

"There's no need to apolgize…" the guy trailed off.

Remembering her manners, Risa held out a hand. "Risa. Risa Harada."

"Harada-san." His grip on her hand was firm but gentle. "My name is Satoshi Hiwatari. Would you like for me to escort you to your car?"

Risa sighed in relief. His help was much needed and appreciated. "Please do, Hiwatari-kun."

When Risa was safely seated at the driver's seat of her car, she rolled down the window and glanced up at the gentleman. "Thanks again. And rather than the wrong timing, I believe you were looking outside your window at the right time." She giggled.

Satoshi didn't say a thing as he slipped his hands inside the pockets of his pants. He merely nodded as he took a step back and watched the drive away.

"…perhaps you're right."


End file.
